HP: Four Hocruxes
by trixXxie12
Summary: He is back. On a quest to unravel the mysteries of Hogwarts, home of five legendary keepers, as he tried to free the captured princess, fight the dark lord and… discover his true identity. Evil is stirring. The prophecy had begun. Read.


**ABOUT: **Primarily Harry P. ALL DESCRIPTIONS BASED ON MOVIE! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing besides the plot. :) ©2011 There are many changes of terms and whatsoever so be flexible about it.

**GENRE: **Adventure, Angst, Crime, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, slight Poetry, Romance, Suspense and Tragic. More but I guess the ones mentioned are the most prominent.

* * *

><p><strong>THE FIRST HOCRUX<strong>

_By trixXxter11_

Chapter One: The First Prophecy

* * *

><p><em>Harry James Potter <em>–the boy who lives.

Or as what others had known him to be.

But, just a question –he's the boy who lives… _from what?_

December 20, dark wisps of clouds had formed outside the manor –blocking the moonlight, darkening the whole place. The Dursleys sat comfortably in their dining table, ignoring the intense weather taking place outside their not so humble home. Little Whinging, the small village where they lived, befall to unutterable silence. Nonetheless, they cared less. After all, it was a common phenomenon. What's there to worry about? So, they decided to wholly devote their attention on the turkey instead –the turkey that magnificently lay in front of them. Utensils clanked against the porcelain plates –scraping every small bits of food, wiping it clean. However, a pre-teenage boy was not part of the hearty meal one family had enjoyed. Like the usual, he was quite busy… serving them.

Young Harry was wiping the glasses, enjoying the devoured turkey from afar. Later on, one by one, he started piling the glassware inside their respective cabinets after cleaning.

"Is there anything else you want me to do, Uncle Vernon?" he had asked after doing his last task, referring to his fat uncle. His eyes contained more than just what you could pity. Still, he tried to bear the pain. In any case, this condition was much better compared to being homeless.

"No," his uncle replied.

"I'll take my leave then," Harry answered before walking back on his bedroom –under the stairs. He didn't even bother taking dinner. And the only relatives he had known didn't even bother inviting him. Like the usual.

After he had reached his room, he harshly lay on his bed –stress catching up with him. Though, it was unusual. After all, school's over for Christmas break –just days ago in fact. But the stress that caught up with him does not refer to academics. Not at all. It was about his family. If ever you could call them his family.

He sighed.

He really doesn't have much of a choice, does he? Then, slowly, his gaze was diverted on his left hand, his ring finger to be exact. There lies a golden band with a medium-sized fiery red stone. Not ruby as it would be too dark. Just right –like the color of fire. Totally like the color of fire. Sometimes, Harry even mistook the colors to have been moving –alive as if it was burning. But then again, he shrugged the thought off. After all, this is reality. Something unusual like that wouldn't have existed. The ring was known to be an heirloom, as what he had heard from others. Said it was once seen in his father's hands before he died. Knowing just that had given Harry the courage. He was never alone –that his parents had loved him at some points of their lives, unlike what his aunt and uncle had been telling him. And that gave him the strength to never give up on life.

"If only I could wish to get out of here. Seek adventure and be who I really am," he said under his breath. Both his fingers and gaze still travelled along the red stone of his ring. Then, slowly, he looked at the ceiling and sighed. His hands stretched sideward, boredom building up within him.

Just when his eyes threatened to drop, he heard some weird scratching noises somewhere near his feet. He thought it was just a lone rat and decided to ignore. He just wanted to sleep –rest. It has been a tiring day and he knew that the days that are about to come would be twice tiresome than the present. With his relatives having a lot of silly plans, of course, who else would there be to carry their entire luggage besides him? But that's just life when you're living with people you really can't consider _family_. The temperature had dropped and more clouds had formed outside, darkening the whole place twice more.

Minutes later, scratching noises were heard again –louder than before. "Shoo!" he said but didn't bother looking. His feet just performed some kicking actions, hoping it would drive the wandering rat away. But the noise went on, until clear thuds and bangs were heard –as if all his hanging things had fallen off, disarranged and cracked. He got annoyed. His eyes immediately jolt up. That rat wouldn't really leave him to his peace, now would it? Much to his surprise, he looked towards the direction where the noise had started and saw all his things… still at their respective arrangements. _Weird. _He thought. However, there was one thing different. Indeed, there was. The walls. Markings and outlines which he had never noticed before were seen visible on them. Curiosity eating him up, he got up from his bed and gradually went near it.

The moment he had cleared all his things on the way, the whole motif were then fully revealed to him. It was a shield with four parts, each containing more weird markings: a griffin, a snake, a badger and an eagle, respectively arranged from left to right and top to bottom. Each animal was in its own weird names and styles. To top it all, a huge letter of H was seen at the middle, where a dragon had wrapped itself from it –as if protecting. Enticed by its intricate designs, Harry pulled out his left hand from his pockets –tracing every lines of it with his bare hands. As it came contact with the sleeping dragon, however, it starts to stir.

Harry backed away, unsure what he had activated as he witness the walls rearrange itself.

He was only awe-stricken and shocked when, after the shifting and rearranging, a clear path unfold right before his very eyes. It was a rectangular tunnel with torches lining at its corners. What lay thereafter? He knew not. That was why excitement had accumulated within him. He wanted to know what lay after the long passageway. On the other hand, some strange thing was also pulling him back. It's like something's telling him everything would go wrong once he pursue –or like something does not desire him to be there.

Then, he thought.

What about the Dursleys? Won't they suspect? Will they notice his sudden disappearance? Won't they look for him? Questions build up inside his head –questions that need immediate answers. And answers, indeed, he got. It was a coincident when his ears perked up after hearing sounds of televisions and laughter echoed from the living room. Probably not. _It's now or never, Harry! _He thought to himself as he switched his gaze and looked ahead. Hesitating, his foot moved. Followed by another. Until he was finally walking aimlessly towards the long channel. When he was finally inside, the door shut close.

"Guess there's no turning back now," he said as he continued walking. The next thing he knew, his whole body shivered from cold. Not long after, he was engulfed by a piercing bright light. Where it all came from? He doesn't know. One thing of which he really is sure though –_there's certainly no turning back._

-**FIRST HOCRUX**-

Oof! The sound goes as a man with dark hair fell on the chilly comforts of snow. Slowly, he stood up and dusted off his clothes previously covered with sleet. He was fortunate he had his big brown jacket or he would've shivered due to intense cold. His sapphire eyes scanned the whole place. It was eerily quiet. Few people walked here and there –people with weird faces and garments. It looks as if it was an abandoned village. But if it would be abandoned, why would some people still live here? He questioned as he saw folks leave and enter some of the houses covered with snow. Where is he? People here don't seem to look friendly –their eyes bore through his very soul. He shuddered. Just then, his orbs landed on a signboard out front.

"Godric Hollow," he read.

"Gryffindor State," he further went on. His feet unknowingly moved forward. However, it stopped in its track when it hit something soft –something made out of flesh. Curious, he looked down. There, a small black creature lay curled like a puffball near his feet. It seems as if it was asleep. But thanks to Harry's feet, it woke up and turned up to meet his blue eyes. It wasn't just any creature after all –it was a puppy, a black puppy with unusual red eyes. It whimpered and trembled upon the small wisp of wind that pass by. Slowly, it walked towards Harry's shoes and lay again, coiled as if lost. He bent low and patted its head. It seems to have liked it because after he did so, it continuously rubbed its head at his feet –as if asking for more. Harry took pity on the puppy and decided to keep it. Gently, he scooped it with his own hands before placing it on one of his jacket's inner pockets. It was big enough for its size.

But before he could even stand up, a sheet of paper had made its way towards him –a flyer about the event for this afternoon.

"Fury fight at Gryffindor Arena," it stated as Harry read the next few details mentally. It would begin few moments from now –that's probably the reason why only a few people had walked the streets. He slowly stood up. He needs to find a place to stay for the night. This would be a good time –less traffic, he thought. But even before he could move, two big men had held both his shoulders. More like, two giants had grabbed him and pulled him to who knows where.

BOOM!

Harry had lost consciousness after that.

BOOM!

He actually doesn't know where he is.

As he fluttered his eyes open, one wooden wall appeared right in front of him. Slowly, it starts to rise –revealing shouting people seated along the corners of an open big dome. His eyes fluttered, unable to take the sudden light. When it had adjusted, first he had noticed were the big rocks laid in front of him. Then, he heard it again –the sound of beating drums.

BOOM!

He actually doesn't know where he is or what he's currently facing. People continued to yell –louder. His eyes were then diverted to his right, where the same poster he had seen earlier was pasted. Only this time, it was bigger.

_No way, _he thought but kept his fear. He was about to step back and run when another giant behind had pushed him and growled at him to go on. Without much of a choice, Harry met his doom before stepping frontward. Crowds continued to cheer –or more like jeer. But he decided to ignore and continued walking, until he had reached the highest stone where he had seen the rest of the arena. It was all mountainous and snowy, as what he had observed. Practically, everything was covered with snow. There's not much of a weapon. Except rocks. So, probably, this is indeed his doom. Harry then thought if it was a good choice that he had come. Now that he's here, _it wasn't after all._

His attention was sidetracked when louder booms were heard across him –to where he recognized as another gate. The ground shook simultaneously with the louder booms too, the gates already having small cracks. Guess this will be the monster that will lead him to his death.

Harry mentally and physically tried to prepare himself. But he didn't do any stupid poses as that would be too cliché and well, stupid. Just stay alive, he kept on telling himself. That is, if he really can. Still, he tried to keep his mind alert all the time. He doesn't know, he might find some small crack somewhere and use that as an escape route.

The booming sound persisted. The whole arena echoed and shook upon the great force exerted by whatever creature lies beyond. The people had hushed themselves a bit –after Godric, keeper of Gryffindor, had arrived along with his adviser and trusted people, Albus Dubledore, Severus Snape and Tom Riddle. Each of them sat at the center of the circular stadium, a big cloth hung above them –a cloth that serves as roof and shield for the falling snow. Argus Filch, Godric's servant, stood behind them –guarding with his pet cat in his hands.

"Let the games begin!" Godric announced at last, mysteriously amplifying his voice without the aid of microphones. People cheered and waved for their flags. Well, they weren't actually cheering for Harry. They were quite in fact saying "DEATH!" which clearly meant their support for the hidden creature. Severus Snape's gaze never left the poor boy standing at the middle, finding him quite familiar. Albus just sat still, his face devoid from any emotion. On the other hand, Tom was showing the excitement, oblivious of the curious stares his fellow higher-ups had given the young man. He was actually the ignorant one.

With one last boom, the gates finally burst open. Harry closed his eyes, protecting it from the timbers that flew towards him. He was preparing for a loud growl or a loud shriek and whatnot. He was only surprised when nothing came. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He didn't see any giants or big creature. He fixed his glasses, testing if his lenses were at fault. Still, nothing. Then, he heard small whimpers –tiny ones. He searched the sound. There and then, it led him to look down –still near the gates but down below, camouflaging itself with the build-up snow.

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry retorted as he saw a small Siberian husky. It was a puppy to be exact –a cute one at that. People were silent –very. But deep inside, anticipation is building up. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. A puppy… is his enemy? Quite absurd. Really! He relaxed a bit, unaware of the whole situation. His tensed muscles had cooled down. Just when he was about to step forward to grab the cuddly creature, however… it growled –quite the growl you wouldn't expect from a puppy. And before he could even digest everything that is currently happening, the husky leaped towards him… changing to a wild beast hundreds of feet high at the same time. Both fortunately and unfortunately, Harry fell down from the big rock, thus, avoiding the vicious tackle of the great beast.

"Or maybe not," he commented as he slowly got up. His body ached from the sudden throw. Scratches and bruises were already seen in his previous fair skin. The watchers broke to rapid hoots as they wave their small flags to and fro, eager to witness the death of another victim.

As he tried to recover himself, however, his eyes scanned for openings. Much to his dismay, there was none. The whole place was made out of solid concrete and cement, making it quite difficult to easily bore a hole for him to pass. Then, his orbs traveled towards the front. A ray of hope shines right before him. The gates were left open. Having the sudden strength and determination to escape, he stood up and with his final strength, ran for it. Unluckily, he was hurled to the ground when the husky had recovered too –after it pounded its paws on the field, creating a big earthquake as a result. Consequently, it exposed Harry's real intentions too –his intentions of running and escaping.

"Close the gates!" the biggest giant, which seems like the head, ordered the other giants in-charge of the gate's controls.

"No!" Harry yelled as he tried to get up. However, he was already too late. The gates have been closed and he was not even half the distance to go there for him to escape. Gryffindor's citizens had gone wilder, chanting "DEATH" louder than before. The husky's about to do that too. His fur was so white that Harry had such difficulty to know whether it was already behind him, beside him or not. It had blended itself with the snow, giving it quite the advantage to hide and sneak easily. Nonetheless, Harry continued backing until his back had reached a big rock. He felt sudden movements on his stomach but he was too pre-occupied to pay notice on his growling hungry belly.

Just then, big hateful blue eyes appeared right in front of him, above the other huge rock he is currently facing. Its fang had appeared too, big sharp triangle-like teeth. Its gaze transfixed on poor Harry looking straight at it. It growled hungrily. Guess Harry's not the only one that's hungry. Its saliva poured down its big mouth. But it didn't move. Not yet, quite taking the time to play with Harry's fears. Well, not for long. It bent low, preparing itself for another big leap. Harry stayed rooted on his place, didn't know whether he should run or not. Besides, if he indeed would run, the husky will still catch up with him. In the end, he'd still be equivalent to the husky's dinner. He stayed still, waiting for the painful impact as he tried to imagine himself being torn down to pieces. It growled again… before… it finally dove to where he is.

Harry switched his gaze down, unable to take the pressure of looking up to meet his death. He was only surprised when his eyes shifted beside him. There, the black puppy he had previously took tried its best to go out of his jacket's inner pocket. It wasn't actually his stomach that was previously growling. His brows raised as he tried to identify Blackie's ulterior motives. Everything happened in a seemingly slow paced. As if the husky's jump was intentionally slowed down –like movies going to its peak. Before he could even realize what it tried to do, his black puppy had gotten out and leap –facing the husky's attack itself.

Alarmed was suddenly etched on Harry's face. He doesn't want harm befall upon his newly-adopted puppy. Yet much to his surprise, Harry and the others were only left shocked after witnessing the immediate growing of the black dog as it confront the _enemy_ –bigger than the husky itself. Awe-stricken, he watched his own dog battle snow white (the husky) by itself. Paw to paw. Growl to growl. Teeth to teeth. People were awfully quiet too, surprised, not expecting this to come along the way. And the arena… fell to total silence after the black dog had bit snow white in its neck, missing an exact good inch from hitting its pulse –from its death. Felt as if its enemy had weakened, the black dog then forcefully drove the husky across the arena –towards its corners, creating a big crack and shake from its unfortunate hit.

Everything happened in a blur that the spectators couldn't quite decipher which had actually happened. Before all them, in the middle, stood a big ferocious black dog –which Harry previously thought as a frail lost puppy. But now, it had grown very big –different. Its body was well-built. Its claws sharper than any other dogs they had seen. Its tail was quite different too. It looks like a big thorn-filled bat of a troll. Its eyes glowed fiery red and its teeth razor-sharp. For short, its form was really dissimilar than the first time Harry had first seen it. Its brows were crossed, looking straight at the other fallen dog –preparing itself for another impact. That is, _if there is still another impact. _Upon the recovery of the white husky, it transformed back to its puppy form, whimpering and scared of the black dog –finally recognizing its leader.

Everyone was silent. Not a single sound was heard. It was perfectly clear to all of them. Behind its neck, wordings were seen –wordings which Harry hadn't noticed before because it was written very small, indistinct even with normal eyesight. But now that it had gotten bigger, everything is clear –very clear.

"Cer-be-rus, Lord of the dogs and beast of the underworld," Harry said under his breath, reading the words inscribed in its neck. Though how soft Harry had said it, Cerberus was still able to hear him. Its gaze changed, looking straight towards Harry. Red eyes –like the flame in his ring. But upon meeting his sapphire eyes, Cerberus knew then Harry was not its enemy. In fact, it regarded Harry… as _its owner._

In a span of nanosecond, it changed back to its puppy form before running towards the standing lad. It vigorously threw itself towards his chest, sending them both on the ground. However, from its sudden tackle, Harry's own marks in his head had become visible too –the mark of his identity. People who were there to witness the entire thing start to whisper amongst themselves.

"It can't be!" Godric exclaimed as he stood up from his chair, fully recognizing who the lad is.

.

The boy –he who lives… _have finally come._

* * *

><p>Rightful heir, with thy pure heart thou step inside a Gryffin's lair<p>

Misconceptions, misjudgments thee shall bear

Tame thy black beast carrying the underworld's curse

World will stir, wars at hand, ignite the Dark Lord's thirst

Meanwhile, somewhere beyond the borders of Gryffindor, the head witch stood outside her balcony. Her gaze transfixed on the north –where everything will first come to be. Air turned foul, signifying that something dark has yet to come. Werewolves start to howl. Centaurs are running. The forest and the creatures are finally stirring. The sky had turned darker despite the early time. It's a sign that the Winter Solstice had started. This only meant one thing. More nights. Fewer days.

"It's, it's the Winter Solstice, isn't it?" one of her servants had commented as she too stood right next to her.

"No doubt the sun's setting earlier than usual," she further went on as she watched the dim lit sky. The head witch said nothing, merely looked at the northern direction. She paid no heed onto her recent remarks. When the servant had finally noticed her master's unusual behavior, she knew then something was wrong. _Everything had happened not because of the Solstice. _So, to confirm her own whereabouts, she had come up with the decision to ask her.

"Why? What is it, your grace? Is this not because of the Solstice?" she asked, substantiating her own questions.

"No, _it is not_," her leader had replied.

"The long wait is finally over," she went on, her eyes never left the path where Gryffindor lies –even once, she never blinked.

And to further answer the retainer's queries, a teenage girl came barging inside –still with her pajamas on, messy blond hair as if she had come from another nightmare. Her face was wet –sweats continued to trickle down her entire body. Great alarm was etched in her face. The Phoenix bracelet –a forgotten treasure, burned in her arms. It glow a mixed shade of orange, yellow and red. It was unlikely for her to be in this kind of untidy state. But then again, it is also not her fault to carry such burden, such difficult task. Slowly, she gripped the walls for support and balance as she tried to regain her composure.

"The prophecy," she started before taking one deep breath, trying to calm her unusual self, "the prophecy –_it has begun_."

Hearing this, the servant too grew restless. She turned to look at her master, waiting for her to say something. The girl still gripped the walls, replenishing and recovering from the great revelation being laid to her. The head witch, on the other hand, stayed unmoved. But with her last effort to at least answer their questions, her mouth opened once again –hoping they would ask nothing more. The news is clear. And not too soon, people will know of it too.

"_So it has. The end has come."_

* * *

><p><strong>POST NOTE: <strong>I know I didn't do quite a good job for chapter one. And yet it took me four good months to finish this (*sob). I changed the lion of Gryffindor to a griffin. So, please, please forgive me.


End file.
